Season 1
Season 1 of Fairest of the Mall premiered on February 13, 2015. It was picked up on June 10, 2014, for 20 episodes. Plot Gwen Pierce is a 14 year old girl, who gets straight A’s but her mom wants her to get a job to challenge herself, which ends up getting her a job in Town Center Mall, her favorite mall, and begins working in Bucc’s Street Food, a restaurant, that‘s on the outskirts of the food court, and works there with fellow employees, Finn, Nicky, Barry, her manager, Manager Bucc, and the girl that Gwen moved back to the kitchen, Bethany working together Episodes * 1. (02/13/2015) Pilot (101) * 2. (03/01/2015) The Lockdown (102) * 3. (03/08/2015) Gwen, You're Fired! (105) * 4. (03/15/2015) The Dance (110) * 5. (03/22/2015) The Report Card (104) * 6. (03/29/2015) Don't Be Late! (114) * 7. (04/10/2015) Super Bowl Mallday (103) * 8. (04/19/2015) Teen Dayz (107) * 9. (05/03/2015) One Day Off! (108) * 10. (05/31/2015) Summer Job (109) * 11. (06/07/2015) Where's Nicky? (111) * 12. (06/12/2015) The Trip Part 1 (116) * 13. (06/13/2015) The Trip Part 2 (117) * 14. (06/14/2015) The Trip Part 3 (118) * 15. (06/21/2015) The Tickets (112) * 16. (07/26/2015) The Movies (115) * 17. (10/04/2015) Malloween (113) * 18. (11/27/2015) Perimeter Vs. Rose Garden Part 1 (119) * 19. (11/29/2015) Perimeter Vs. Rose Garden Part 2 (120) * 20. (12/06/2015) Merry of the Mall (106) Cast Main cast *Cecilia Balagot as Gwen (20/20) *Adam Irogien as Finn (18/20) *Raini Rodriguez as Nicky (20/20) *Noah Centineo as Barry (20/20) *Sierra Mccormick as Bethany (20/20) *Larry Joe Campbell as Manager Bucc (20/20) Recurring cast * Ella Wahlestedt as Milly (20/20) * Victor Amayo as Robby (16/20) * Mia Diaz as Lindsey * Austin North as Dennis (7/20) Trivia * The seasons time slot is Sundays at 9:30PM. * This is the first season of Fairest of the Mall. * This show was picked up on June 10, 2014. * The Mall is real in Marietta, Georgia. * The show was picked up for a second season on March 4, 2015. * Despite, Manager Bucc appearing in every single episode, he was never credited as a main cast member, but then, he was promoted to a main cast member in Season 2. * Both Cumberland Mall, and Town Center Mall, are real in Atlanta, Georgia, and you can still visit them to this very day. * This show premiered after the premiere of DCOM, Bad Hair Day, at 9:45pm, though, on March 1, 2015, they would begin with their regular time slot of Sundays at 9:30pm. * There was a Valentines Day episode, that got cancelled, due to the fact that the show aired after Valentines Day, so they reproduced the episode and renamed the episode, to Teen Dayz. * The pilot was taped on August 8, 2014 and the rest of the season taped from November 14, 2014 and finished taping on April 24, 2015. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1